fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dragonempeorslayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragonempeorslayer! Thanks for your edit to the Chaos Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 02:10, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Your chaotic magic was deleted for being overpowered. If you wish to make a magic please read the rules; I am the admin to govern magic, please consult me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 03:32, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Useless Comments When one of your comments is deleted, that means it was useless. This doesn't mean you go and post it again. Chaos Magic is just a name. That being said, keep it to yourself next time. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:39, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Chaotic Magic When Perchan deletes something you make, you don't re-create with what you believe to be tailored down. You speak to her first. Also, I scanned the page and I'm curious as to why you think that passes for a sensible magic here. Regardless, Perchan is in charge of magic on fanon. Speak with her first, don't do anything with that magic till then. Do not undelete the page unless she says you can. We have rules and standards here for a reason. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I can see Zico handled this, but I'm going to pitch my own two cents in here, due to being asked for assistance. From what I was made aware of, it was a reality-warping esque magic Per deleted for it's blatant overpoweredness? As Zico said, you are not to restore an article delete by an admin. If an admin deletes an article, chances are high it was for an actual reason, and take it up with them before you take any further action. I'm going to give one more piece of advise. Please check your spelling and grammar. Just looking at the way you type, it's terrible. Please try to use semi-comprehensible English on this website (and "English was not my first language" does not fly as an excuse).--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC)